


in your radiance i shook

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Aaron kissedhimfirst. No fussing, no slurs and fists andfighting, he could skipallof that.Instead, there was Aaron's mouth against his, soft and hesitant. They both taste like whiskey, and there's still the faint hum on their skin from the miracle water, and it's all...Ethereal.





	in your radiance i shook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> title from blaqk audio's [Anointed](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blaqkaudio/anointed.html) because WOW what a mood of a song
> 
> dedicated to Taylor because God dammit I'm going to keep this fandom afloat if it kills me

Even with all the others, he... He never had the same _connection_ as he does with Aaron. Even the ones that got to the drinks at the end of the day, maybe one in every three or so, they were never like _this_. It took more than usual, but Aaron still ended up loose and relaxed, too, all 6-foot-so-much of him looking vaguely pleased and out of it on his couch.

Aaron kissed _him_ first. No fussing, no slurs and fists and _fighting_ , he could skip _all_ of that. 

Instead, there was Aaron's mouth against his, soft and hesitant, and then pulling away _so quick_.

"Shit," he mutters, "I'm sorry, you — you're gonna be a father and I just _kissed_ you."

"We're separated," Josef lies. "We're on good terms, but between the pregnancy and my..." What was it? Did he say cancer? " _Condition_ ," he decides, because he can't remember when his lips still buzz from Aaron's. "It just wasn't working out. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Oh," Aaron says, but he still sounds guilty.

"Which means you can and _should_ keep kissing me," Josef hints, and Aaron leans in again with a breathy laugh.

They both taste like whiskey, and there's still the faint hum on their skin from the miracle water, and it's all... _Ethereal_. It feels _divine_ , in the truest, most otherworldly way, and Josef has never felt lighter in his life.

He runs a hand down Aaron's side slowly, not necessarily trying to _get_ anywhere, but needing to touch him more than he is.

"Aaron," he says softly, between kisses, "I'd like to — Can I touch you? Would you be alright with that?"

Aaron answers by nodding and dragging Josef's hand to his stomach, under his shirt, and his skin is so soft and warm that Josef wants to dig his fingers in and never let go. 

He _doesn't_ , because he still has _some_ self-control despite what Aaron does to him, but God, he wants to.

Aaron tips over easily when Josef pushes, and he's glad the cabin has a big enough couch for him to stretch out on his back. Josef follows him, already dreading the ache that'll set in if they ever separate again. Despite all the shuffling around involved in getting comfortable, Aaron finally spreads his legs with one off the couch and one on, and Josef settles between them just _perfectly_.

"Is this comfortable?" he asks, but Aaron answers, again, without words, just pulling Josef back down to kiss him again and hesitantly pushing his hips up. It's a suggestion, and a challenge, and a _plea_ , and God, if Aaron wants something from him, Josef will give it to him. He'd give Aaron the _world_ , but he'll settle for rutting into him until they both forget their own names, if it's what Aaron wants.

Josef grinds down too and Aaron moans soft and breathy against his mouth.

"I could —" he tries, but Aaron won't stop kissing him long enough for him to speak.

He runs his hand down between them instead, and pulls at the front of Aaron's belt — not loosening it, just making his intention known and asking permission for it. 

Aaron still can't or won't speak, but Josef feels him pull away and nod again before the kissing resumes. His hands are shaking, can't quite get Aaron's belt and his fingers keep slipping when he tries to get a grip to pull it undone. 

He finally fumbles it open and pops the button, unzips him, and before he can ask Aaron again if it's really okay there's a quiet, needy _'please'_ whispered into his mouth.

Another soft noise follows once Josef finally has his hand around Aaron's cock, an _'oh, fuck'_ that makes Josef wonder just how long it's been since anyone else has had the privilege of touching Aaron.

Today was a _very_ good day.


End file.
